The present invention relates to a coupling between vehicle steering column shafts, and more particularly to improvements in a snap-action one piece clip providing a dual locking connection.
The prior art discloses various forms of couplings for telescoping steering columns. An example of one such coupling is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,641 to Mallet issued Sept. 27, 1983, for a Torque Transmitting Coupling. The Mallet coupling is designed for a splined sleeve and shaft connection requiring costly machining operations to support an elastic compression spring.